Semeja dengan Nona Seirin yang Menarik
by AzuraLunatique
Summary: Teriakan gadis itu menarik perhatian Akashi. Reaksi gadis itu membuat cengiran di bibir pemuda itu merekah. Adu mulut di meja kantin stadion itu kembali terulang. / AkaRiko / OOC. Semi-Canon. DLDR. / Kinda like a sequel.


.

 _Semeja dengan Nona Seirin yang Menarik_ © **Azura Lunatique**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **[AkaRi's Story]**

 **.**

"Hei, jangan nyerobot seenaknya dong!" teriakan itu menarik perhatian seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang merogoh celananya untuk mencari koin. Pemuda itu hendak membeli Sport Energy Drink yang ada di _drink machine_.

Kedua mata heterokromatik itu meneliti sosok gadis yang sedang adu senggol-hampir bacok dengan seorang pemuda yang tampak seperti preman nyasar. Gadis dengan rambut coklat madu dan figur badan yang kecil namun bisa terlihat dari cara gadis itu berbicara, gadis itu bisa dibilang cukup keras kepala dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi.

Pemuda yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro itu mendengus kecil sambal cengiran kecil sukses tersampir di bibirnya. _Gadis itu lagi_ , pikirnya. _Aida Riko_.

Ya, sebenarnya, kejadian ini tak beda jauh dengan pertama kali ia menyapa gadis itu.

" _Hei, jangan nyerobot gitu aja!" Teriakan gadis itu menarik perhatian Akashi yang sedang melewati kantin stadion untuk membeli sport drink. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi telah duduk santai di kursi seberang Riko._

Akashi memasukkan beberapa koin dan botol minuman yang diinginkannya keluar dari mesin minuman. Pemuda itu terdiam, lalu menit berikutnya, ia sudah berjalan menuju meja gadis coklat madu itu sambil menenteng sebotol _sport drink_ , dan sekaleng minuman kacang merah.

 **Tlak**! Suara minuman kaleng yang diletakkan di atas meja terdengar dan menarik perhatian si gadis, yang detik berikutnya, wajah gadis itu berubah horror ketika melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Akashi dengan santai melangkah ke kursi di seberang si gadis lalu duduk dengan anggun. Akashi mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat ekspresi yang diberikan si gadis coklat madu.

"Apa kau sedang menahan hajat?" tanya Akashi, merespon ekspresi yang ditunjukkan si gadis.

Si gadis tentu saja terlihat murka dibilang sedang kebelet ke kamar mandi. "Kau-!" Gadis itu berhenti. Tangannya terkepal. Tampak si gadis sedang menahan amarah. Tapi Akashi tahu, tak hanya amarah yang dirasakan si gadis.

"Kenapa diam? Apa aku sememukau itu hingga kau tak bisa berkata-kata?" ucap Akashi, dengan nada menyindir yang kentara.

Mulut gadis itu menganga, namun semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipi si gadis. "Otakmu lagi geger ya? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter?"

"Ya, sebaiknya begitu. Kamu tampak tak baik-baik saja." Akashi memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, lalu bergumam, "Jantungmu baik-baik saja kan?"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat wajah si gadis memerah layaknya tomat ceri.

"Ohya, aku sedang berbaik hati." Akashi menyeringai. "Aku membelikanmu minuman."

Gadis itu melirik minuman kaleng yang tepat berada di samping bungkusan yakisobanya. Kening gadis itu mengernyit, tanda heran. "Kacang merah?" Gadis itu ganti melirik Akashi. "Kamu suka kacang merah?"

Kedua mata Akashi berkilat. "Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu memberiku ini? Apa hatimu itu sedang dalam masa perbaikan hingga kamu mau membelikanku minuman?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedingin itu?"

Gadis itu menggangguk dengan semangat. "Apa perlu kufoto dirimu dan kuperlihatkan padamu?" Gadis itu mendengus. "Ohya, khususnya itu tuh. Matamu."

Kening Akashi berkedut. "Mataku?"

"Ya, khususnya matamu. Aku tak menyukainya," ucap gadis itu gamblang. "Terlihat dingin."

"Bohong." Akashi menatap si gadis dengan tatapan menilai. "Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Riko."

Badan gadis itu tersentak. Panggilan 'Riko' seperti listrik kejut yang menarik, membuat Akashi tertawa dalam hati.

"Aku tak berbohong, Tuan Rakuzan," desis si gadis.

Akashi sedikit memajukan badannya. "Kau menyukai mataku." Setiap kata pada kalimat itu ditekan Akashi dengan dalam. Seringai manis tersampir di bibir Akashi. "Kau menyukainya kan?"

Riko membeku. Akashi tahu itu. Dan pemuda itu tak ada niat untuk berhenti. Sesuatu yang menarik tak seharusnya dilewatkan. Apalagi mengenai gadis ini.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menyodorkan kaleng minuman pemberian Akashi. "Aku tak butuh ini. Aku bisa beli minuman sendiri."

Akashi _mangut-mangut_ dalam diam. _Gadis ini mengalihkan topik_ , pikirnya.

"Kacang merah mengandung zat besi yang berisi energi yang cukup besar, kau tahu." Akashi menatap si gadis, membuat gadis coklat madu itu dengan enggan menggeser kembali minuman kaleng ke arah dirinya. "Bahkan, zat besi di dalamnya menunjang pertumbuhan anak-anak 1 tahun ke atas. Sangat baik untukmu."

Riko menggeram. "Emangnya aku batita?"

"Kau tak mendengarku? Sangat baik untuk pertumbuhan," ucap Akashi, dengan mata meneliti si gadis dari ujung rambut ke ujung badan yang terlihat.

Riko medesis. "Aku memang pendek dan tidak seksi! Kau tak perlu menaruh gula dalam luka!"

"Garam, Riko."

Wajah gadis itu sukses memerah. "Sama saja!"

Akashi memutar kedua bola matanya. _Jelas-jelas beda_ , pikirnya.

Gadis itu menggebrak meja. "Cukup! Bisa tidak jangan ganggu aku makan?"

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Kau tak menyadarinya?" desis si gadis.

Akashi melirik ke sekelilingnya. "Yang kusadari, kau mengganggu orang-orang disini. Berhenti bertingkah layaknya _barbarian_."

Wajah gadis itu terlihat terkejut lalu seperti seseorang yang kena _migraine_ tingkat dewa. "Bisakah…"

"Hm?" Akashi menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Kedua matanya menyipit ke arah gadis yang tampak lelah.

"Bisakah kau pergi?" pinta gadis itu, menyerah. "Kau membuatku muak."

Akashi terdiam. Ada denyutan aneh yang meraba-raba di sudut dadanya. Tapi, pemuda itu tak ambil pikir, dan tersenyum sinis. "Oh, begitu. Sayang sekali."

Sang gadis menghela nafas panjang. "Kau membuatku tak fokus dengan makananku."

"Baiklah. Padahal aku ingin melihatmu lebih lama lagi, Riko." Akashi beranjak dari kursi sambil tetap menyaksikan perubahan reaksi yang diberikan si gadis. Terkejut. Malu-malu. Tersadar akan sesuatu. Marah. Kembali malu-malu.

Sangat menarik.

Dan Akashi pergi dari kantin dengan beribu rencana untuk kembali mengganggu pelatih Tim Seirin yang sudah terakreditasi kemenarikannya.

 **.**

 **End.**

 **.**

"Kau dari mana saja, Sei-chan?" Reo memonyongkan mulutnya. "Pertandingan antara Seirin dan Kaijo sebentar lagi dimulai."

"Tenang saja. Kita masih punya cukup waktu." Akashi menatap ke sekelilingnya. Anggota Tim Rakuzan tampak tenang setelah pertandingan mereka melawan Shutoku. Akashi tanpa bisa menolak, menginginkan Seirin menuju Final. Dengan begitu, ia bisa berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Akan sangat menarik nantinya. Tapi, siapapun lawannya, ia _absolute_. Akashi yakin ia akan tetap menang akhirnya. Bukan. Bukan akan. Tapi pasti. Pasti menang.

"Hei, kau lihat pelatih Seirin tadi?" ucap salah satu orang anggota tim, sedikit berbisik, dengan nada kagum yang cukup kentara.

Seorang anggota lain yang diajak bicara, mengangguk dengan semangat. "Manis ya."

"Banget. Aku jadi-"

"Hei yang disana!" suara berat Akashi terdengar, membuat kedua pemuda itu sontak terdiam dan menoleh ke si empu yang punya suara. "Waktu latihan kalian kutambah 5 jam."

Wajah kedua anggota itu pucat pasi. "Eh?"

"Kalian tidah menolaknya kan?" ucap Akashi dengan tatapan tajam.

Kedua anggota itu menggeleng cepat. Mereka paham titah sang emperor dan tidak ada niatan untuk membantah. Hanya saja… kenapa mereka dapat latihan tambahan? Ini aneh!

.

 **[Published] 26** **th** **December, 2015.**

.

 _Hi, this is my second AkaRi's fic!_

 _The newest OVA just showed up recently and somehow I have this urge to write a Kurobas fic. Hm, it's like a domino effect for me. /smilesheepishly_ Yah, fic ini seperti sequel dari fic sebelumnya tapi bisa juga tidak. Hoho. _Well, thank you for reading and have a nice day!_

 _Bye bye /bow_


End file.
